SnowStar's Destiny
by Air Aquarius
Summary: The death of IceStar has left AuroraClan with a new leader, ShadowStar. Yet no one knows what ShadowStar's goal is. FlowerPetal has received a new prophecy "A gentle snow will bring light to the dullest of Shadow's". Is SnowKit the gentle snow in this prophecy or is another cat? And will ShadowStar bring hope or ruin to the clan? This is only my second story please read and review


_A gentle snow can bring light to the dullest of shadow's_

The black and white kit's ears flew up glancing around quickly trying to find where that voice had come from, confusion is her blue eyes after finding no one at all. She remembered going to sleep, before finding herself in a dark area. Black everywhere. Not a hint of light. Silence...

As the kit began to wander around ,who knows where, she stops suddenly when she realizes that she's starting to glow a gentle white color. Her blue eyes widening in panic not knowing what is happening, but as soon as the glowing occurs it fades away leaving the room full of light. The kit glances around the starry field to find herself staring into the hazel eyes of a cat much bigger than herself.

"Wahh!" The kit jumps back, the sudden appearance of the cat had startled her.

The cat glanced at the kit with amusement in his eyes. "Its alright little one." He says in a calm, almost father like, voice. "I will not hurt you."

The kit glanced at the tom in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked, starting to approach the cat again.

" My name is HazelSpirit. A member of StarClan." He tells the kit, "and you are?"

"My name...is..." The kit doesn't seem to know her name.

The cat laughs a bit, "Oh that's right... You haven't been born yet.." he chuckles before stopping all together. "yet I already know what your destined name will be..." everything around her starts to fade.

" HazelSpirit!" The kit cries out, hoping that the tom will come back. She hears his voice once more as a reply.

_Do not fear my kit, you must be taking your leave to enter the world. I bid you farewell, SnowKit._

* * *

"They're beautiful!" a queens hazel eyes were shining down on her new born kits. The tom of the two kits opened his eyes before the she-kit of the liter. His eyes were revealed to be hazel and his fur was brown just as his father's, except this kit had one white paw. The she-kit continued to rest she was a black and white kit with a beautiful symbol on her chest.

"What would you like to name them, MoonFire?" The tom standing beside MoonFire asks. His brown fur was glimmering in the sun that leaked into the den, and his blue eyes showed proud to see his new liter.

MoonFire glanced at the tom first. "I'll name this tom, HazelKit because of his hazel eyes." Then she glances at the she-kit, remaining silent as if thinking. "and this one shall be SnowKit." She glances up at her mate. "What do you think, BirchFrost?"

BirchFrost smiles at his mate. "I think those names are wonderful."

A calico steps into the conversation. "The kits appear to be healthy, and I can just tell that they'll be great warriors." She says to the new parents.

MoonFire glances at the calico with a smile. "Oh FlowerPetal, your always so positive when it comes to new kits."

FlowerPetal smiles back but is mostly lost in her thoughts, _is this the kit that StarClan told me about?, _she asks herself glancing at SnowKit with leaf green eyes.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the HighRock for a clan meeting! "As the call rang through the clearing FlowerPetal freezes, that doesn't sound like the leader at all. As FlowerPetal runs out of the den, she stares in horror up at the HighRock. There standing above everyone in camp was ShadowHeart, with a dead IceStar in his jaws. IceStar's body was hanging motionlessly from ShadowHeart's jaw. " IceStar has lost his last life while patrolling the border, we ran into a badger." ShadowHeart pauses showing hurt in his eyes. "that quickly killed off IceStar... I was lucky to chase the badger off, and I'm sorry that I couldn't defend IceStar." ShadowHeart jumps down from the HighRock gracefully his yellow eyes glowing in the sun. He sets IceStar in the middle of the camp, and bows his head. "IceStar was a brave leader, and has taught us many meanings of loyalty and courage." ShadowHeart looks up from his speech and gazes at every cat gathered around. " Courage is the meaning of a true warrior, courage is the bravery of us all. Loyalty is what can never be removed in our hearts unless we remove it because of our own ambitious goals." ShadowHeart repeats the words of IceStar to the whole clan. IceStar is a leader to be remembered. A noble and loyal leader that can never be forgotten.

Although what FlowerPetal saw wasn't this emotional scene. She saw blood everywhere, all cats in the clearing except ShadowHeart and herself were remaining, alive. ShadowHeart was covered in all of the other cat's blood.

ShadowHeart noticed FlowerPetal's wide eyes, "Is something the matter FlowerPetal?" He asks with a questioning glance. FlowerPetal snaps back into reality and shakes her head to get the vision out of her mind.

"No." FlowerPetal replies, "nothing at all is wrong." she flicks her tail before padding back to her den, deeply lost in thought.


End file.
